Trapped In McDonalds
by Lissa Drag0mir
Summary: Rose and the gang decide to sneak into a McDonalds that is is closed for renovations for a night of fun. But after Lissa falls and hurts herself, they find they are trapped in more ways then one.
1. Sneaking out gone wrong

**EVERYONE DECIDES TO GO ON A LITTLE ADVENTURE INTO THE RENOVATED MCDONALDS AND SEE WHATS INSIDE. WHAT COULD POSSIBLELY GO WRONG? **

ROSE POV

"This is a brilliant idea!" I said, grabbing Lissa's sleeve.

"No Rose it's a stupid idea." She said, shaking me off.

"This will be the best night ever! Its only for a night, and we don't have to go back. I've just always wanted to go into a McDonalds and not get in trouble for playing in the playplace. It also helps that we are vampires, we go in there at our daytime, while all the workers are at home in bed. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity! Christian already agreed to go, and so did Eddie, Dimitri, and Mia. You can't be the only one who doesn't come!" I begged, grabbing her shoulder and pulling her to a stop. I could see that she was mulling things over, considering her options. Her goody-goody nature was holding her back, but she thought I had some valid points.

"Only for one night?" She asked, deciding that she couldn't get into much trouble for just one night, especially if Dimitri was coming.

"Yup. One night, and you'll have Christian by your side." I smiled and pulled her into a hug as she was forming an answer on her lips. "Thanks. We are leaving tomorrow. You have to get up early. I'll come get you from your room, then we can go get Mia. Eddie, Christian, and Dimitri are going to meet us at the front gate. This is going to be awesome!" I waved goodbye and we headed separate ways. When I got back to my room I was surprised to find Adrian waiting for me.

"Sorry I didn't let you know ahead of time I was coming." He said apologetically. "I just had to ask you something." I nodded and unlocked the door, letting him in.

"What's up?" I asked, sitting on the edge of my bed.

"I was wondering if I could come with you guys to the McDonalds." He said simply.

"Wait, how did you find out about that?" I asked.

"Not much happens around here I don't know about." He said mysteriously. "Well, that and the fact that Dimitri invited me. He just said to come check and make sure it was okay with you."

"Dimitri invited you?" I couldn't grasp it.

"Yeah I ran into him and he asked if I wanted to go. Now can I come?" He pleaded.

"No." I said, opening the door for him to leave.

"And why not?" He asked, putting his hands on his hips.

"Because I don't want a drunk guy to ruin our cover. You aren't exactly the most sly person around here Adrian." I once more guestured to the door.

"I'll sober up for the occasion." He suggested.

"Great, then we have to deal with crazy Adrian. I'd rather have you drunk." I rolled my eyes, praying he would get out.

"Well I already have the details, so I'll see you in the morning." He winked at me and left my room. I groaned and flopped back onto my bed, quickly falling asleep. My alarm clock woke me early in the morning, and I hurried to get dressed before knocking on Lissa's door. She was ready by the time I got their and we got Mia in no time at all. Together we headed across the grounds and to meet the boys. My heart fell when I noticed Adrian was among the group. We piled into a car and I gave directions to the McDonalds.

"Pull into this parking lot." I told Dimitri. We parked outside a WalMart, and Christian smiled.

"After we ransack the McDonalds lets go mess around in Walmart." He suggested.

"We are not ransacking the McDonalds." Dimitri huffed. "We are just going to go take a look at the playplace and pretend like we work there."

"Let's get a move on." I said, trying to push people out of the car. We stepped out into the cold air and Lissa looked a little worried. "Don't worry its only one night." I said, patting her on the back.

"I really hope this works." She laughed nervously and I noticed she had crossed her fingers.

"It will." I said confidently. I hadn't been watching where I was walking and suddenly slammed into Dimitri. "What's the hold up?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"It's locked." Eddie said, lifting a tarp that concealed the door and tugging on the handle.

"Break the lock." I told him. Eddie looked at the lock a little confused and asked,

"How?" I groaned and shoved him aside, sizing the lock up for myself. Thinking for a moment I pulled a bobby pin out of my ponytail and began to pick the lock.

"Uh, Rose? I think that only works in the movies." Mia said a little hesitantly.

"Great this is over before it began." Christian said a little moodily. "Well we tried. Lets go to Walmart!"

"I got it!" I exclaimed, hearing the loud click as the door unlocked. I pulled on it cautiously and it opened easily. Everyone cheered and we went inside. Closing the door behind me I noticed everyone had their phones out for light. "This place is covered in tarps so no one will notice if we turn the lights on. Let's find them." I hopped over the counter and gestured for everyone to look towards the back entrance of the kitchen.

"Found them!" Eddie called as light flooded the place. I ran back to the front of the restaurant and opened the play place doors. Laughing like a little girl I noticed they had a ball pit. I didn't care if my shoes left marks in the slide so I kept them on and scrambled up the staircase and slid down the red slide right into the ball pit. Eddie came down shortly after and we started throwing balls at each other. I ducked into the ball pit and hid while Eddie searched for me. I popped up, ambushing him and he tackled me. It felt good to be a kid again.

LISSA POV

While Rose and Eddie played in the ball pit Mia checked out the video games they had and Dimitri and Adrian looked through the kitchen. I found a basketball laying on the floor and then saw a basketball hoop. Grinning I picked up the ball and began to shoot hoops. "Hey Lissa." Christian called from above me. I looked up and almost dropped the ball. He was climbing all over the outside of the play place. "Par kour!" He yelled as he jumped off of one tube and landed on a lower one.

"Get down from there right now!" I yelled at him. I hated it when I sounded like a mom but he was going to fall and hurt himself.

"Oh c'mon, Lissa! Live a little!" He said, this time sliding down the outside of a slide and climbing on top of the ball pit. Rethinking how naggy I had sounded I knew this was my night to get away.

"Okay." I laughed and he helped me up the side of the ball pit. "We really shouldn't be doing this." I said a little nervously.

"Its okay. Just keep your balance." He said, climbing up the slide. I followed him, albeit a slower pace. He stood up at the top and went over to where you can spin the helicopter propeller. "I've wanted to do this since I was a little kid." He spun the propeller, but quickly got bored. "Not as great as I thought it would be." He shrugged and noticed that they had some characters hanging from the ceiling. He leaned over the side of the play place and scared Rose who was trying to find the next slide. She screamed a little, then punched the plastic window and began to push up on the roof, scaring Christian who thought he was going to topple over. He stumbled back into me just as I was standing up and then the both of us went flying. I broke his fall, so he wasn't injured, but I landed on my leg. Screaming out in pain my vision went dark, then black.

**THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER TO A REALLY STRANGE STORY. I AM BORED AND JUST THOUGHT OF IT SO BEAR WITH ME. LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU HAVE AN IDEA FOR SOMETHING THAT CAN HAPPEN IN THE STORY.**


	2. Waiting

**CHAPTER TWO... THANKS Mori Belicov Hathaway FOR THE IDEA. :) SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING, I'VE HAD THE FIRST FEW WEEKS OF SCHOOL, AND I HAVEN'T HAD ACCESS TO A COMPUTER UNTIL NOW.**

ROSE POV

I heard Lissa scream and climbed out of the ball pit, looking wildly around.

"Up here!" Christian yelled above me. Looking up I saw they were on top of the ball pit.

"What happened?" I asked, scrambling up the net.

"You pushed the roof of the play place and it made me fall into her, which happened to make us fall off the roof of the play place. I think she broke her leg." He said, grimancing as he looked at her leg which was twisted in an awkward angle.

"Eddie!" I called out. He popped out of the bed, looking up he saw us and quickly scrambled out of the pit, pulling himself up to our level. Without a word he gently picked up Lissa and gently set her down on a table. She moaned as he jostled her leg. "I'm getting Dimitri." I said, climing down and rushing towards the kitchen. "Dimitri!" I yelled.

"What?" He asked, dropping the tarp that covered a window and turning to me.

"Lissa fell and we need to take her to a hospital!" I was panicking a little, afraid she might be seriously hurt. Moroi didn't exactly have the strongest bones.

"I'm afriad we can't do that." He said grimly, pulling out his stake.

"Why?" I asked stupidly.

"Because there are strigoi outside." He told me, handing me the stake and pulling out another one. "I've been watching them for a while and they don't seem to be getting any closer to the McDonalds. This is really strange but it seems they are waiting us out. I've never seen a strigoi do that before." He mused, sitting on a chair.

"I know that might be a little weird, but if they aren't getting closer then you should stop worrying about them and think about Lissa! What are we going to do?" Dimitri snapped to attention and stood up.

"Well it appears we're trapped in here, so we might as well make the most of it. We can leave in the morning. As for Lissa, I'll go look for an emergancy kit and you get Adrian." I nodded and he disappeared around the corner. Hearing a noise in the back of the kitchen I hopped over the counter, stake ready. I found Adrian lying on the floor against some flour sacks muching on some chicken nuggets and sipping on a large drink. Grabbing him by the arm I pulled him to his feet.

"You're sober, right?" I asked, taking the chicken nuggets.

"Yes, but give me my chicken back." He reached for them.

"No time. Lissa broke her leg and we need you to heal it as much as you can. Then you can have all the chicken nuggets you want." I explained as we went into the play place.

"I'm not as good at healing as Lissa is... I might not be able to do much." He frowned.

"That's more then what I would be able to do." I let go of his arm and encouraged him towards the table everyone was gathered around. Mia had a washcloth that she was dipping into a large drink full of ice water, and holding it against her forehead. They had torn her pants above the knee and bent her leg the right way.

"Step aside people, Adrian coming through." Adrian announced. He looked at Lissa's leg, then gently placed his hands on it and closed his eyes.

ADRIAN POV

I drew upon the magic inside me, focusing on healing her leg. I could faintly feel the magic as her leg began to heal. I kept going until I was about to pass out. I took my hands off her leg and sat down heavily.

"Is she healed?" Eddie inquired.

"Ask her." I snapped. "Now where are those chicken nuggets you promised me, Rose? I feel like I might faint and then you'll have two of us to take care of. I need food." She spun around and hurried back into the kitchen, returning a moment later with fresh chicken nuggets.

"Heavenly." I moaned as I scarfed them down. Dimitri appeared with the first aid kit, setting it on a table and opening it.

"We can wrap her leg with this guaze, but to keep it secure we need to use these popcicle sticks." He told everyone, pulling out the supplies. Looking to me he added, "Did you try to heal her?" I nodded and gestured for him to continue. He approached her with caution, taking the popcicle sticks and placing them along the back of her leg, to keep her from bending her knee. Then he pulled out the guaze and wrapped it tightly around her leg. He cut it with scissors and stepped back to admire his home made cast.

"I wish they had pain killers somewhere around here." He said, shaking his head. "Mia, keep it up. Maybe she will wake up if we give her something to drink, or eat. Oh and here, Eddie." He pulled out another stake and handed it to him. When everyone gave him a puzzled look he explained how strigoi had this place surrounded, so we wouldn't be going anywhere until it was light outside.

"If we're going to be trapped, lets make the most of it. FREE FOOD!" Christian yelled, running into the kitchen and pullling out what he needed to make several burgars.

"What about the workers?" I asked Dimitri.

"What about them?"

"Well, they work when its light out. They get here early in the morning to, so they can start working and get done quicker. We are still going to be trapped if we leave in the morning." Dimitri sighed as this new complication came up.

"Then we just need to leave before they arrive for work. In the morning Dimitri and I will go get the car. Eddie can stay here in case the strigoi come back looking for a snack." Rose piped up.

"Sounds like a plan." Eddie noted. We all agreed and then tackled the next problem. What to do for two days.

"We have food, water, and even bathroom covered." Rose said. "We just need to not get bored while we wait."

"We can play a game." I suggested.

"Adrian, what is it with you and your games?" Rose sighed.

"Why not truth or dare?" Christian asked, coming into the room and setting the burgers down. Everyone nodded and said it was a good idea.

"To the ball pit!" Eddie ordered, running ahead. After everyone was inside the ball pit, he looked around and asked me, "Adrian, truth or dare?"

"Dare." I said, hesitantly.

"Go climb up to the top of the playplace and come down the red slide headfirst, screaming 'I'm a big fat idiot.'" He commanded. Sighing I stood up and climb to the top, getting ready I yelled,

"I'M A BIG FAT IDIOT!" And went down the slide, landing on Eddie. "Ow." I mumbled, before turning to Dimitri. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." He said, picking the safer option. Everyone moaned.

"Come on pick dare!" Rose encouraged.

"Fine. Dare." I smiled wickedly.

"I dare you to give yourself a swirly." Dimitri shook his head.

"No. I- I pick truth again." Rose took him by the arm and pulled him to the bathroom.

"Do it." She commanded. We all followed him in as he sat in front of the cleanist looking toilet.

"Oh no." He groaned, sticking his head in slowly. Starting to get bored, Rose reached over him and flushed the toilet. He came up spitting out water.

"YUCK!" he yelled. We all laughed and went back to the ball pit, except for Dimitri who was drying his hair under the hand dryer.

"Who's next?" Chiristian asked. Rose raised her hand.

"Me!" she called.

"Truth or dare?" Christian asked.

"Dare." she said immediately.

"Okay, truth it is." Christian decided for her.

"I picked dare." Rose protested.

"And i picked truth." He snapped.

"Whatever. Just ask me a question." Rose said, sitting back and crossing her arms. Christian thought for a while and Rpse grew tired of waiting. "Ask me something already!"

"Who do you like?" He asked lamely.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Rose exclaimed. "But if you must know, I like Dimitri." Mia raised her eyebrows but said nothing.

"Okay. I'm officially bored with this game." I declared, standing up. "Let's try to get some shut eye before we have to leave in the morning. We should run on a human schedule for the sake of it. Sneaking out, healing a broken leg and playing a somewhat lame game of truth or dare has me tired. Where can I sleep?" I searched for a comfortable place to sleep. Eddie flopped back and tossed me a ball.

"Here is probably the most comfortable place to sleep. But I would suggest us sleeping inside the tubes of the playplace. That way we can have a little bit of privacy and we can hide better from the strigoi. We can take turns keeping watch. Christian and I will go first." Eddie said, taking over. We all nodded and climbed into the play place, trying to find a tube long enough to stretch out in. Rose stayed closest to the stairs, and Dimitri blocked off the slide. Eddie and Christian stayed near Lissa at the bottom and the rest of us sprawled out anywhere we could find. I closed my eyes and drifted into a heavy sleep.

**THAT'S AS FAR AS I'M GOING FOR TODAY. I'LL CONTINUE HOPEFULLY SOON ;) NOW...BACK TO HOMEWORK. THANKS FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT! KEEP PMING ME WITH IDEAS FOR MORE CHAPTERS!**


	3. Escape Fail

**YEAH I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER SORRY! I'VE JUST BEEN SUPER BUSY! I'M TRYING TO UPDATE BEFORE I GO ON VACATION AGAIN! IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR THE BOOK, JUST PM ME OR LEAVE A REVIEW! THANKS FOR ALL YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! **

EDDIE POV

Christian and I quickly set up shop and got ready to watch some strigoi. I watched the door and Christian kept an eye out the window in the play place. Dimirti came

out of the bathroom, and judging by his dry hair he had probably been sitting under the hand dryer for quite some time. He took a seat next to me, sitting down

heavily. "You know you can go and sleep." I told him, trying to take charge.

"I'm fine. I want to stay up and help." The sun would begin to rise in a couple of hours and if the strigoi found some way into the restaurant we could be in serious

trouble.

"The thing that doesn't make sense to me is that the strigoi haven't attacked." Dimitri said, obviously troubled.

"Maybe they think that we would overpower them?" I shrugged, not really sure why either.

"No. That's not the case. I know exactly how a strigoi thinks." Dimitri said soberly. "Someone is either ordering them to stay put, or... Nevermind." He said, standing up

quickly.

"What? Or what?" I asked, grabbing his arm and stopping him.

"Maybe this is holy ground, or something like that. I'll look into it." He pulled out a phone and opened an internet app. "While I research, can you keep guard?"

"Um, I already have been." I mumbled under my breath, then noticing he was waiting for an actual reply I said, "Yes." He nodded and turned away from me, heading

into the playplace. Sighing I sat back into my chair, propping my feet on the table and running through all the possible attacks the strigoi could make.

ROSE POV

Unable to sleep I wandered the playplace. Crawling on all fours I went through tunnels, down slides, and climbing over the occasional sleeper until I found Lissa. I sat

down next to her, examining her leg. It didn't look to bad, the leg was straight and seemed like it would heal fairly quickly. But without the help of a doctor things

wouldn't turn out to well. I reached for my cell phone in my pocket, but it was empty. On my way down the slide, my phone had fallen out of my pocket, and because

Lissa's phone was dead and no one else had though to bring one, I was unable to find it. After a moment I decided that she wouldn't be waking up any time soon so I

scrambled over her and to the purple slide that led into the ball pit. Quietly sliding I landed softly in the ball pit. A startled Christian sprang up from the ball pit, and I

noticed that he had been making snow angels. I started to laugh but covered it up with a cough. Christian glared at me.

"What do you want?" He sighed.

"I couldn't sleep knowing that there are that many strigoi out there. That and I kinda lost my phone in here." I tossed a ball at him. He laughed and starting digging

around near the slide. Just then Dimitri walked in staring at his phone, chuckling.

"The strigoi can't get in here." He said, turning to us.

"Why not?" I asked stupidly.

"Because this McDonalds was built on an old church site. The church caught on fire in the seventies, when someone brought a candle and left it a little to close to the

curtains. The church sold the land and McDonalds eventually built on top. The strogoi can't come in." He smiled, shaking his head in disbelief. "That means that Lissa will

be safe until we can sneak her out in the morning. When the sun comes up I want us to make a quick dash for the car before any of the workers get here. Lets just

hope that we don't have any trouble." Dimitri paused to check his watch. "We still have a few hours. If you guys want to get up and try to eat something or just hang

out until then you can I guess. I mean it is a little nerve wracking to try and sleep when you know that strigoi are waiting for you right outside. We could try and play

some more games if you want.. As long as I don't have to give myself a swirly." There was a soft crying sound from the play place and Dimitri looked up in concern.

"Is that Lissa?" Eddie asked, walking into the room. I nodded my head and Christian and I scrambled out of the ball pit. I found her in the very top of the play place,

hiding in a little cage that was open to the area around it, so she had heard everything below.

"What's wrong?" I asked softly, crawling over to her.

"I know that we are safe but the fact that the striogi are just waiting for us outside makes me so scared! And my leg will make me a easy snack." She sniffed. I nodded

and pulled her into a hug.

"There is no way I would let any of those nasty beasts lay a finger on you. I would rather die then let you get hurt. You know that. The sun will rise soon and then we

can leave. Everything will be okay. Now how about we go down the slide, very carefully so we don't hurt your leg anymore, and I'll try to figure out how to make a

McFlurry while we get Adrian to heal your leg a little more." She nodded slowly and rubbed her eyes, smearing her mascara. "...And after that we can clean up your

makeup." With that I got a little laugh.

"Okay." She giggled. Christian helped me get Lissa to go very slowly down the slide, then lower her into the ball pit and help her over to a booth where she stretched

her leg out. He snuggled up on her other side and she rested her head on his shoulder. I went into the kitchen and got some icecream, then dumped in a few Oreos

and tried to stick the spoon on the mixer thing. It didn't works so well so I just stirred it and handed it to her. Then I began making some fries. Adrian was lured over

by the scent and after I agreed to give him a large fry and coke he healed Lissa's leg a little more. She sighed in relief when he had managed to heal her leg until all

that remained was a little bruise.

"Thanks so much Adrian." She said. He nodded as he ate some fries, to exhausted to talk. By then the sun was about to come over the mountains.

"We just have at most another half hour to go until the Striogoi will be forced to leave!" I smiled, pulling back the sheet covering the window and peering into the

parking lot. Already most of the strigoi left, and only five remained. I knew I could handle them if I had to, but I had Eddie and Dimirti with me. Plus the stirogoi couldn't

be in the sunlight so I wouldn't have to worry about them for much longer. "You guys ready to move out?" I asked, dropping the cover. Everyone nodded and I smelled

pancakes. I went back into the kitchen and saw Dimitri making everyone hashbrowns, pancakses, and sausage for breakfast. "What, no bacon?" I asked, trying to act

outraged.

"Nope. I couldn't find any." Dimitri lied.

"Where. Is. The. Bacon?" I asked, slowly getting closer to him. He playfully backed away from the grill, acting afraid as he held out the spatula as if to ward me off. I

was just about to lunge, and he could see that so he dropped the act and pointed to the fridge.

"In there! Just please spare me!" He laughed. I punched him in the arm and took all the bacon out of the freezer, then began to cook it. Soon the whole McDonalds

smelled like breakfast.

"Won't the workers know someone was here last night?" Eddie asked.

"Who cares? People come into places like this all the time...Right?" Chirstian said, puzzled.

"I don't know." Dimitri said honestly. "But at least we can leave here with a full stomach, our craving for risk satisfied, and Lissa will be alright." I looked over and

laughed at Lissa, who was scarfing down pancakes. It didn't help that Adrian was sitting across from her, pretty much inhaling them as well.

"You guys sure are hungry" I teased.

"I haven't had enough blood." Lissa justified herself. "I just recovered from breaking my leg and passing out. Of course I'm hungry."

"And I was the one who healed her. That takes a lot of energy you know." Adrian mumbled between bites.

Eddie looked out of the window once more and called out, "The sun is up! I don't see any Strigoi, but that doesn't mean they aren't hiding in an Office Depot

somewhere. We need to get out of here before the workers start to show up." Everyone finished quickly and we left the dishes in the sink, taking the leftovers and

putting them in a bag we found in the storage closet. I swung the bag over my shoulder and placed a hand over my stake. Dimitri was also in a defensive position.

Dimitri went out first, then Christian, Lissa, me, Adrian, and Eddie brought up the rear. After Eddie confirmed the doors were locked, we all made a mad dash for the

car. Lissa stayed close to me but when we go to the car everyone breathed out in relief. We were essentially safe. Although parking near a tree wasn't the best idea,

we were almost home free. Dimitri unlocked the car and opened the door.

A strigoi leapt form the car, reaching for the closest moroi, which just so happened to be Christian. It had its hands around his neck right as it lit on fire. Lissa screamed

as more strigoi came, surrounding us. I pushed her behind me as Dimitri tried to keep them from advancing. Something hit me from behind and I flew into the car,

smashing into the windshield. I could feel the heat as Christian continued to light the strigoi around us on fire.

**THATS IT FOR NOW. I'M TIRED AND WANT TO GO TO BE SO...I'LL UPDATE HOPEFULLY SOON! LET ME KNOW IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR HOW THE STORY CAN CONTINUE :)**


	4. Strigoi Encounter

**YAY I'M FINALLY UPDATING! I'M SORRY ITS TAKING SO LONG. I HAVEN'T BEEN ON FANFIC IN FOREVER! WELL HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER :)**

_ROSE POV_

I shook my head and slowly stood up, still seeing stars. Dimitri had pinned a strigoi against the car, and quickly disposed of it. But there were more. They were

coming out of the van, and jumping out of the tree we had been stupid enough to park next to. I pulled out my stake, stabbing the nearest strigoi. One was

advancing towards Adrian. I swung around, nicking the strigoi in the shoulder, and slicing off a big chunk of her hair. The female hissed in pain, holding her

shoulder as she turned to attack me. As she leaped forward I took off her head in a smooth slice. I heard a scream and turned to see Lissa pressed against the

car, one strigoi going in for the kill right as his head was set on fire. It surprised him enough that he loosened his hold and Lissa ducked out of his grip. I jumped

in front of her and staked him in the heart. To my left Eddie was working with Christian, setting the seemingly endless amount of strigoi on fire and taking them

out. To my right Dimitri was protecting Adrian from the mob. I glanced behind me to look for a way to escape. I noticed a woman getting out of her old clunker of a

car to go to work at the K mart across the lot. If only I could get to that car... I snapped back to attention when I was grabbed roughly by the arm. I knocked the

strigoi off me, kicking him in the soft spot then killing him. Although the sun was rising, it was still dark enough that the strigoi could pursue us around the majority

of the parking lot..except near the K mart. Lissa might not be able to run fast enough though... "Eddie!" I yelled. He scooted closer to me as the strigoi closed

in on us. "We. Don't. Have. Much... Time." I grunted between chopping strigoi to bits.

"There are so many!" Eddie panicked.

"The car at the end of the lot. Near K mart. Could you hot wire it?" I asked, yanking Lissa away from the grasp of a thirsty strigoi.

"I don't know. I could tr-" Eddie glanced towards the car and was hit in the head as a strigoi lept out of a tree and landed on the hood of the car. He crumpled to the ground. Adrian and Christian dragged him behind me and Dimitri. There were at least twelve more to kill before we would be able to get out of here. Lissa knelt by his side.

"Don't. You don't have. The energy!" I kicked a strigoi in the gut, sending her flying into the tree, snapping a few branches.

"I can at least wake him up!" She barked, reaching for him once more. Dimitri and I fought for our lives, but there were still about seven left. I was getting tired. I heard Eddie slowly sit up. Christian helped him to his feet. Eddie was right back into action, yelling,

"Come on!" In his weakened state he was still able to pick up a exhausted Lissa. They got a head start while Dimitri helped me keep the strigoi at bay.

"Run!" Dimitri yelled. I spun on my heels and quickly caught up with the rest of our group. We were almost to the sunlight when a strigoi tugged back on my

jacket. I tumbled to the ground and the strigoi was on top of me in an instant. I punched him in the face, rolling on top of him and pinning his arms down. My

stake had fallen and was a few feet away. The other strigoi were closing in. The strigoi broke my grip, reaching for my neck. I jumped backwards and picked up

my stake, stabbing him in the chest, piercing his heart. I heard a smash and looked up to see Eddie had broken the car door. He unlocked it and laid Lissa in

the back seat, then began to try to hot wire the car. I reached the car and a few moments later it roared to life. Dimitri opened the door and crammed into the

back with Christian and Adrian. "Step on it!" I yelled as the final two strigoi Dimitri hadn't killed made a leap for the hood of the car. We spun in a tight circle

then zoomed out of the lot. As we passed I saw the lady who owned the car watching from inside the store with a horrified look. Poor girl. My heart pounding, I

checked up on Lissa through the bond. Other then a few cuts, bruises, and major exhaustion from the healing she did and the ordeal she just went through,

she was pretty good.

"I am never letting you do this again!" Dimitri muttered between heavy breaths.

But he did. You will never guess what would happen at IHOP just a week later.

**A LITTLE FORESHADOWING ;) I MIGHT JUST MAKE THIS A BUNCH OF SHORTS... SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS PRETTY SHORT AND THAT IT IS ALL IN ROSES POV. I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING SO I THOUGHT I WOULD JUST WRITE SOMETHING QUICK WHILE I WORK ON A BETTER CHAPTER. DON'T HATE ME! PLEASE REVIEW AND LEAVE SUGGESTIONS FOR WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT TIME AND IN WHAT POV. THANKS FOR READING! **


End file.
